criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Killer in the Rice
The Killer in the Rice is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred fortieth case of the game. It is the twenty-fifth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and the first to take place in East Asia. Plot The Bureau headed to Yunnan to find Warren Goodfellow’s SOMBRA contact, The Head Hunter. Chief Ripley sent Carmen and the player to the Yuanyang rice terraces to survey the land. There, the cops found teenager Guo Han, a rice farmer, with his throat slashed. Mid-investigation, June Douglas went missing but she was found soon after. Furthermore, the children and teens in town were organizing many harmful antics such as a book burning. Despite these, Carmen and the player were able to find 15-year-old Zhao Mei guilty of the murder. Upon her arrest, Mei said that even though she loved Han, he was not "strong enough" to survive in nature as he never completed the challenges and antics she prepared for him. In trial, Mei only repeated her cryptic message to Judge Adaku and offered no further explanation. The judge ordered for her placement in a juvenile prison with psychological help from a criminologist. Marina and the player tried to get more information from Mei in prison. Mei was only able to say that she gave a gift to Han in his house. The gift was found to be a statue containing SOMBRA's logo. The cops asked Aunty Hua to see if her nephew knew about SOMBRA. She claimed to not know about SOMBRA and she did not notice anything strange about Han. Meanwhile, Jonah and the player went to the Dragon Forest and found a badge with Warren's face and some fingerprints on it. Elliot said that the prints belonged to traveler Ronin Ozawa. Because Elliot said he knew how to cover his tracks, Ronin was interrogated. Ronin told the cops that he met Warren in one of his travels and that he thought the latter was a good man. He was surprised when the cops told him he was guilty of a murder. Suspecting Ronin to be The Head Hunter, Chief Ripley sent Jonah and the player to the rice fields. There, they found a tracking device with skin cells from Mei and Ronin per Angela's analysis. Assuming Ronin was tracking Mei, the two interrogated Ronin again. He said that he was only tracking Mei down as she went missing from the Sichuan province. Putting Ronin under surveillance, the cops set off to the Sichuan province of China to prevent any more teens and children to fall into SOMBRA's hands and to investigate Mei's disappearance. Summary Victim *'Guo Han' (found with his throat slashed in a rice field) Murder Weapon *'Sickle' Killer *'Zhao Mei' Suspects WEC25Sen.png|Blind Sen WEC25Hua.png|Aunty Hua WEC25ZMei.png|Zhao Mei WEC25ROzawa.png|Ronin Ozawa WEC25Yang.png|Teacher Yang Killer's Profile *The killer drinks baijiu. *The killer wears rubber boots. *The killer plays Mahjong. *The killer is a woman. *The killer has blood type A+. Crime Scenes WEC25-CS1A.png|Rice Field WEC25-CS1B.png|Farmer Cart WEC25-CS2A.png|Victim's House WEC25-CS2B.png|Victim's Room WEC25-CS3A.png|Stone Forest WEC25-CS3B.png|Cliff's Edge Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rice Field. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Postcard, Farmer's Basket, Torn Pieces; Victim identified: Guo Han) *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Postcard Message; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Puzzle Box, Old Picture; Prerequisite: Postcard Message unraveled) *Examine Puzzle Box. (Result: Bracelet) *Analyze Bracelet. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Zhao Mei) *Tell Mei her friend is dead. (Prerequisite: Bracelet analyzed) *Examine Old Picture. (New Suspect: Aunty Hua) *Ask Aunty Hua about the victim's family. (Prerequisite: Aunty Hua identified on Old Picture) *Examine Farmer's Basket. (Result: Walking Stick; New Suspect: Blind Sen) *Ask Blind Sen how his cane ended up on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Walking Stick found) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Farmer's Hat) *Analyze Farmer's Hat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears rubber boots) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks baijiu) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Profile updated: Ronin wears rubber boots *Investigate Stone Forest. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Animal Trap, Bird Feeder) *Examine Animal Trap. (Result: Blood Drop) *Examine Blood Drop. (Result: Sen's DNA) *Question Blind Sen about the animal trap. (Prerequisite: Sen's DNA identified under microscope; Profile updated: Sen drinks baijiu) *Examine Bird Feeder. (Result: Drawings) *Analyze Drawings. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Mahjong; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Room) *Investigate Victim's Room. (Prerequisite: Drawings analyzed; Clues: Torn Paper, Slingshot) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Book) *Analyze Book. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Teacher Yang) *Question Teacher Yang about the book she gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Book analyzed; Profile updated: Yang wears rubber boots) *Examine Slingshot. (Result: Mei's Message) *Ask Mei about the slingshot she gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Mei's Message unraveled; Profiles updated: Mei drinks baijiu and wears rubber boots, Hua drinks baijiu) *Ask Ronin Ozawa who he is. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Ronin drinks baijiu) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cliff's Edge. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Ashes, Bindle, Locked Phone) *Examine Ashes. (Result: Burned Ashes) *Analyze Burned Ashes. (09:00:00) *Ask Teacher Yang what she knows about the burned books. (Prerequisite: Burned Ashes analyzed) *Examine Bindle. (Result: Jam Jar) *Question Aunty Hua about Han running away. (Prerequisite: Jam Jar found; Profile updated: Hua wears rubber boots and plays Mahjong) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Screen) *Question Ronin Ozawa about his surveillance of the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked; Profiles updated: Ronin plays Mahjong, Mei plays Mahjong) *Investigate Farmer Cart. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Stained Mahjong Tile, Bloody Sickle) *Examine Stained Mahjong Tile. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a woman) *Examine Bloody Sickle. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Sickle; Attribute: The killer has blood type A+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Innocence Lost (1/6). (No stars) Innocence Lost (1/6) *Investigate Stone Forest. (Available after unlocking Innocence Lost; Clue: Tent) *Examine Tent. (Result: Faded Button) *Examine Faded Button. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Ask Ronin Ozawa about Warren's button. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Question Mei about her motive for the murder. (Available after unlocking Innocence Lost) *Investigate Victim's House. (Prerequisite: Mei interrogated; Clue: Soldier Figure) *Examine Soldier Figure. (Result: SOMBRA Soldier) *Question Aunty Hua about the SOMBRA soldier. (Prerequisite: SOMBRA Soldier unraveled; Reward: Calm) *Investigate Rice Fields. (All tasks above must be completed; Clue: Broken Plastic) *Examine Broken Plastic. (Result: Tracking Device) *Analyze Tracking Device. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Ronin Ozawa about following Mei. (Prerequisite: Tracking Device analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case's title may be a reference to The Catcher in the Rye, a 1951 novel by J. D. Salinger. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:East Asia